


Dream Loves Puddles

by loveharkins



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Betaed, Everyone loves Dream, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minecraft, Panic Attacks, beta read by my friends, dreamnotfound, dreamnotfound kinda, its not that much angst, not enough actually, pls dont attack me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveharkins/pseuds/loveharkins
Summary: Dream stepped on a puddle.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 251





	Dream Loves Puddles

Dream stepped on a puddle.

He was attempting to fix wires in electrical until he accidentally stepped on a puddle. Which was weird, what kind of idiot keeps water in a room full of wires?

It shouldn’t be worth narrating, but Dream stepped on a puddle! What will he do? Call an emergency meeting of course.

It was cold and Dream wanted to be with his friends anyway. So he ran as though he was being chased. Each step he took was a loud thump against the metal flooring. You would be able to hear him if you were nearby. 

A small sigh left his lips once he reached the cafeteria. It immediately gave him a feeling of warmth and familiarity. He walked slowly towards the middle of the room and sat down watching the timer counting down to zero. Looking at it made the time go slower and slower. 

Dream took off his mask, setting it beside him, and started ruffling his hair. He sniffled quietly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Why was he so bothered about a stupid puddle? 

It didn't stop with his hair, he took off his gloves and started biting his nails. He felt anxious. Time was going so slow. It wasn’t fair. He just wanted to be with his friends already. 

He looked around at the empty cafeteria, his eyebrows rose in both shock and confusion. The room was slowly getting darker. Until the only light left was coming from his worn-out tablet. The loud alarm was echoing through the ship and Dream had only noticed it now. It was getting too loud for him now. Dream had no choice but to just curl up on the benches and hope that someone was out to fix it. 

He was rocking back and forth for a good few minutes until the lights slowly started to brighten. 

Dream stood up abruptly, his helmet falling and rolling on the floor. He blinked. And he blinked again. 

He blinked at his friends surrounding the circular table. 

Wait, what? Did he even press the button? 

“Electrical.”

His voice was low, his pronunciation slow. His eyes narrowed as if demanding answers, and he was looking directly at Dream. 

“Hi, everyone!” Dream smiled innocently, completely ignoring Technoblade’s suggestive actions, and proceeded to greet his crewmates. He was no longer alone and he was finally happy. His shoes were slowly drying from the puddle he stepped on. 

The air around them was tense and everyone was just waiting for someone else to speak up. At least everyone, except Dream, no, Dream was still smiling and staring at the cherry red emergency button. His face was the same shade, probably from all his crying. 

“Dream?” 

A voice snaps everyone out of their silent trance. The crewmates turned to look to see Sapnap behind them. They saw him crossing his arms looking directly at Dream. His face was unreadable really, but it was one of these moments where you just know he wasn’t happy. Far from it.

Punz scoffed at the man with a green cape. “He won’t even look at us.”

Dream kept staring at the button, his smile faltering. He narrowed his eyes, he was frowning now. “I stepped on a puddle.” His voice was soft, but everyone still heard it. They ignored him.

“Technoblade, who was with you?” Wilbur asked. He bent down and tried to pick up his red beanie from under the table. 

“I don’t even remember,” Techno drawled, playing with his braided hair. “It was kinda dark, so there’s that.”

Dream was looking up now. Staring at the blinding lights that illuminated the big room. He tried to cover his eyes to block it out, but he couldn’t move his arms. He felt as if one small movement would get him killed. He stayed still only being able to move his eyes. His vision was blurry and his tears were threatening to spill out, having to wipe his cheeks every few seconds.

“I was with the big man blade! The three of us went down there to fix lights,” Tommy chimed in while pointing at Tubbo. Tubbo only smiled back, relieved to be out of the argument to come. “I think I heard Niki about to come in too though, not sure.”

Wilbur had his beanie now, he hesitated a bit before standing back up. “Electrical, huh.” He whispered facing front and meeting Dream’s eyes. He looked over at Punz and frowned. He wanted to say something else, but something in him told him not to bring it up. 

“Dream.” Sapnap was a very impatient man and Dream was just staring at the stupid ceiling lights. “Dream, just look at me. Tell us what happened, okay? We still trust you.”

“Not all of us.” 

Sapnap turned to glare at the blonde man. “Stop it, Punz. Don’t do this now.” Niki spoke through gritted teeth, holding Sapnap back from attacking him.

Punz chose to ignore her. “Come on, Dream. We all know you’re out to get us,” He scoffed. “ Yeah, sorry we’re not as high and mighty as you. Yeah, Dream?”

“Dream.” 

The past few days, the ship has been malfunctioning and has been nothing but dangerous for everyone. Everyone felt like their mission was being sabotaged. “DREAM!” he shouted angrily. Still, the blonde received no response.

Punz rolled his eyes. “He’s not even listening.” Punz was angrier now, more so than the last round of emergency meetings. Maybe it was just the adrenaline from running around the ship 24/7, fixing whatever was broken or maybe he just wanted someone to blame for all this misfortune. Regardless, he wasn’t himself right now. No one was. 

He wasn’t impatient like Sapnap, but he was just as tired as everyone else. Slowly, he walked up to Dream and slapped him across the face. Dream stumbled and fell, landing with a soft thud, not having enough energy to stand back up. 

Everyone winced. It was a sad sight to see for the man they looked up to and depended on so much to just sit there crying and unable to look any of them in the eye. Right now, they saw him in his most vulnerable state. Something they never expected to see ever. Any other day, he would have murdered all of them just for staring. 

“Listen here, Dream. The past few days, you’ve been acting off. This, here right now? You’re just proving my point. You think you’re so much better than us and you don’t want us to get in your way, right?” Punz knew he was going too far, but he couldn’t help it. 

“And that’s why you’re trying to kill us right?”

Silence followed and broke when Dream started laughing softly. “I told you! I stepped on a puddle.” Dream looked up and connected eyes with Technoblade. The man could only close his eyes and shake his head in disappointment. Beside him was Tommy and Tubbo, distracted and away from the conversation because they were busy playing with the gems on his crown. 

Then he looked at Wilbur who just stared back at him, terrified and concerned. Dream closed his eyes and leaned back, wishing for this all to be just a _dream._ Everyone hated him now and he didn’t even do anything. It felt like some weird 1v100 PVP game, but instead of a hundred players, they were 9 of his closest friends closing in on him and trapping him into an emotional jail cell.

He was just as confused as they were. They were only supposed to complete a short mission that he was assigned to lead. Instead, they’re forced into playing murder mystery inside a space ship. And almost everyone suspected him. 

This wasn’t the first time he’s experienced something like this. Anyone of his status and history was bound to be talked about, positively and negatively. For years, Dream has been putting up with comments discrediting his hard work. Sure, he had his trusted friends and loyal fans to believe in him, but you can’t really blame a human for focusing on the negative. 

And it absolutely terrified Dream that right now, he had no one. Not even the people he relied on the most.

The pain of knowing someone you have never even met doesn’t like you is like a punch in the gut.

The pain of knowing your most trusted friends are now suspecting you of murdering and sabotaging them is like hundreds of elephants stacked on top of you. You just feel so alone, crushed, and absolutely terrified because now, no one is there to help you. No one is there to give you small notes of encouragement like:

_“We love you, dream!”_

_“That’s alright, whatever happens, we’re here for you.”_

_“We believe you Dream.”_

You’re all alone now.

This only made Dream sob harder. Not to mention, now all his friends were still waiting for him to actually prove himself innocent.

It was just that it was hard having to constantly have to prove yourself. You can only do so much. 

A person can only handle so much until they break. 

Sapnap could only stare at the man sitting on the metal floor. It was a sad sight to see. Dream never presented himself like this. So small, so vulnerable. 

At first, Sapnap laughed at Punz. Weeks ago, he brought everyone but Dream into navigation and started talking about imposters, and something about sabotaging. As each day passes he couldn’t help but actually believe in Punz’s theory. 

Whatever was happening now didn’t make Sapnap feel any safer. 

It felt like Dream was just slowly turning insane. And now he wouldn’t shut up about a stupid puddle. He didn’t even know what all that was about. There was no water on this ship. 

He sighed and slowly walked up to Dream. “Dream, look at me,” He spoke calmly, kneeling in front of Dream.

“Please.” Sapnap held his hands and started to comfort him. “I know you didn’t do it. We trust you. Punz is the only one here who just tends to be suspicious of everyone.” They were silent for a while. The others were just staring, waiting for something to happen.

“Just try and defend yourself Dream. I know you can do it. I’ve seen you do it hundreds of times. You’re good at debunking things, you even told me you enjoyed doing them ‘cus it was funny.”

Silence.

“Dream, say something.” He looked at Dream, but he wouldn’t even look him in the eye.

Technoblade put his hand on Sapnap’s shoulder and just shook his head. Sapnap took this as a go signal and stood up. He was on the verge of giving up on Dream. 

***

The room they were in was illuminated by several ceiling lights. The walls that covered it were a silverish metal. If you look close enough, you would see faint markings by the door frames. Signifying the times they measured each other's height during missions. It was a small lighthearted activity that just calmed everyone down before an intense mission. 

On the ship, there were 10 friends. Namely Dream, Eret, George, Niki, Punz, Sapnap, Technoblade, Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur. 

Everyone was located in the middle of the room, just standing and waiting. All except George, who was currently staring at the markings on the walls. 

Everything before this very moment seemed like a blur. The memories of them laughing and hanging out together before a big mission was replaced with stress and anger. The sound of silence loomed over them taking a piece of their sanity as each second passed. For how long were they going to be played with over and over? And who was doing this to them?

It seems that they were so desperate for answers that they pointed the blame directly at the closest person in the ship. Unfortunately, that person was Dream. 

The man in question was sitting on the floor crying like a small child. Dream was a great leader, he was an overthinker who developed great strategies and backup plans which made their success rate almost at 100%, but that trait of his was almost no help now. 

Dream glanced at his shoes. The splashes from when he stepped on the puddle fading away. 

He couldn't help but think if they always thought of him like this. A man so blinded by his ego that he would kill all of them just to remain at the very top. 

He was confused. Maybe he was always that kind of person or at least bound to become one. The past few days for him were hazy, as if something took control of him during the day and left him at night. At one point, he started getting headaches, and sometimes he just felt like giving up and passing out, but he had to stay strong. Something was messing with his mission and the friends he loved dearly.

“I say we vote him out.”

A series of shouts followed, some opposing and some supporting Punz’s idea.

Dream remained silent. He closed his eyes and put his arms around him. He only had himself now. 

Before he could even fall asleep and clear his head, he was interrupted by Punz screaming in front of his face. “I know you’re behind all of this Dream,” Punz scoffed while maintaining eye contact with Dream. “and I know you killed George.”

Dream wanted to be alone again. This was getting tiring and he just wanted to take a nap.

“You killed him, Dream.”

Dream started laughing. Eret could only stare. He was just as confused as everyone at this point.

“Punz you’re a very funny guy, but no.” Dream laughed, completely disregarding the tense atmosphere surrounding them. Dream got his tablet from beside him.

“What do you mean, no?” Punz was caught off guard. Looking at the other for help.

“I mean no, he’s alive. He’s been alive!” Dream was wheezing at this point. He was laughing. All this drama, all this shouting for this? Dream looked back at George who could only smile back at him. When he turned around, his tablet was open and his screen displayed George’s vitals. Dream smiled. 

He was trying to stand back up now. He walked over to Punz and stood in front of him. “He’s been doing tasks, Punz. He’s been walking around the entire time.” He waved his hands at Punz, mocking him.

“Dream, he’s dead,” His anger was fading away, replacing itself with concern for the other man. Punz was confused. “Yeah, no. He’s definitely dead.”

“We found the body in electrical.” Techno finally came up to the two men arguing, holding his tablet in one hand and his crown in the other. “Lookie here, boys.” he showed them his tablet, pointing at the report icon next to his name. Dream noticed something else, on the screen showed that George was dead. 

“Technoblade, your tablet is broken. We should fix it first. I can fix it.” He stared at the bright screen, unable to look away. Dream tried to grab the tablet but Technoblade, as quick as he was, was able to pull it away from him. 

“Dream, stop changing the damm subject, and tell us exactly what happened.” This time it was Eret who spoke up. This shocked a few of them, but it was bound to open. Everything was getting too repetitive.

“If he doesn’t say anything in ten minutes, we’re throwing him out,” Punz walked away from Dream and Technoblade. 

Dream stopped laughing, expecting an argument. He stood there, waiting. Moments passed and there was nothing. No arguments, no backlash. Just absolute silence. 

“I’m sure you can agree with me on this, Wilbur. I know you saw it.”

“Wilbur?” Niki looked at Wilbur just as confused as the others.

“I just don’t think this is the right way to go, Punz.” Wilbur took off his beanie, fidgeting with it. “It doesn’t feel right.”

“Do you know what doesn’t feel right, Wilbur? The damm blood on Dream’s shoes. Don’t even deny anything, Wilbur. I know you saw it.”

Blood.

At the very mention of the word blood, Dream felt tears falling off from his cheeks to his shirt. He was crying again. 

***

_“Dream?” George looked beside him. They had just ended an emergency meeting Tubbo called in. He was complaining about the vents. Dream was sitting at the round table while George stood next to him, guarding both of them in case anything or anyone happens to pop up. The others left minutes ago, but the two of them stayed behind to fix Dream’s tablet. It was glitching and it wasn’t working like it used to._

_“My tablet…” Dream frowned, slapping the device on his left palm, hoping it would magically fix it. Dream sighed. “...I’m sorry. What do you want George?”_

_“Can I talk to you in private?” Dream raised an eyebrow, he wasn’t expecting that. He just stayed silent._

_“It’s nothing bad, Dream. Don’t overthink things.”_

_Dream just simply nodded. George made a ticking sound and Dream swore he could hear George muffle a soft “oh my god.”_

_George and Dream walked around the ship a bit, looking for an isolated area. They passed by Punz and Eret talking in admin. The walls on the ship were mighty thick but you could still have conversations if you were near enough._

_They entered electrical and heard a few people by medbay._

_The room they were in was dark and quiet. Each step was a soft metal thump and every breath they took could be felt by both of them. It was cold and they only had each other to keep warm._

_Their silence broke when they heard a loud bang coming from the floor. Dream looked behind George and saw a faint light inside one of the vents, forming a small black silhouette with two horns._

_He ignored this and looked over at George, who was fumbling with his white goggles._

_“George?” Dream was worried, George looked like he was about to vomit and Dream was getting his daily headaches again._

_“I love you, Dream.”_

_Complete and utter darkness surrounded Dream. He saw nothing and felt nothing. He started to panic. Dream never liked not being in control of the situation. His senses were only getting worse. First his sight, then touch, and now smell. There was nothing that could bring him back._

_“Is this what it’s like to be dead?” He thought to himself._

_Dream was crying now. He felt so lost and so alone at this moment that he wanted someone to just hug, slap, or even scream at him._

_And that was it. He heard faint laughter from the room on his right. It snapped him out of his make-shift void and back into electrical. His senses were suddenly coming back to him. He opened his eyes and he saw himself holding a blue wire. Dream looked around and saw a liquid leading all the way back to the vent. The light from the vent was gone and so was George._

_Dream took in a deep breath to make do of his surroundings._

_His hands curled into a fist and he started crying. He stepped on a puddle. It smelled metallic and Dream hated it._

_Not wanting to be alone again, Dream ran from electrical and to the cafeteria. He wanted to be with his friends._

***

Dream laughed at himself. “So that’s what it was.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first ever story on this account. Criticisms are very much appreciated! Also, please don't attack me or other fanfic writers for fics like these, it's unnecessary. As long as it doesn't cross any boundaries let's leave it. 
> 
> And btw this fic was inspired by Dream's tweet about George pulling him away to say I love you and from that one moment on Karl's stream where Dream thought George was still alive. The puddle part of the story was inspired by that one time where I stepped on my dog's poop.
> 
> That's all for now thanks! Feel free to give me weird prompts <3


End file.
